Domanic
Domanic is some unknowable outer god from the Abstract. Despite existing on a vastly higher existence than us, Domanic is generally considered a "weirdo", "loser", and "hoarder" by his fellow unfathomable horrors beyond the gate. He often collects various "things" in his house, which while to us is a massive infinite black void filled with horrific knick-knacks across time and space, is the equivalent of a cluttered house to a being such as Domanic. He also has an interest in a lower dimensional television show called Destruction Bench Agreement, which he enjoys watching. During the events of episode 60 Domanic met some contestants from DBA who had accidentally wandered into his house. After devouring Melty Man whole, Domanic sent the crew back, but not before accepting Elijah's olive branch to stop by and visit sometime. Powers Domanic's true form is unimaginably large, and likely noneuclidean in nature. So instead of appearing in DBA in his full splendor, Domanic instead shows up as a roughly humanoid avatar. These "extensions" of himself are so insignificant to his vast form that nothing done to them affects or even phases Domanic. They're replaceable, being less significant than a fingernail clipping to him, meaning that Domanic is completely apathetic to horrifically inflicting pain on these avatars. This manifests in one of Domanic's abilities, being able to bend and break the bone and sinew of his body into any shape he desires, to achieve whatever effect he wants. To him, this brutal agonizing experience is like putting on a new set of clothes. Domanic's presence also warps the reality around him to be partially linked to his House. And everything in his house belongs to him. This allows Domanic to bend reality in a small radius around himself, as well as teleport things within the area to his House or visa versa. Anything that is within his house becomes naturally corrupted and fucked-upified by the Abstract and Domanic's aura. This creates an effect where Domanic can zoop things to his House and have them "stay in the oven" until they're completely corrupted into horrific abstract abominations or imbued with horrors beyond the warp, which he can then resummon in combat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 60 While the party was running to escape from Mr. Fingernails and the Melty Man, they accidentally stumbled into Domanic's House. Luckily for them, Domanic is a fan of the show and was thrilled to be featured on television. He ended up transporting the party back to their realm of existence before the House fucked up their makeup, and promised to eventually enroll as a contestant. - Episode 76 Domanic decided to finally attend an episode, performing in a relatively normal PvP. He was quite effective in taking away the summons of P.W. and Colt, turning them against their user. However, outside of this and being a body to absorb stamina, Domanic himself did little to lead to the team's victory. That was mostly from his teammates, as well as the corrupted Carnation skelebro's once per combat. Domanic was the first to be taken out, but this was through a final suicidal attack where his enemies' only option was to detonate the attack and knock two of their team out for the price of one Domanic. In the end this gave his team enough of an advantage to pull out a win. Trivia * Domanic's vast invincible nature with smaller avatars as the actual PCs was inspired by the Eldrazi from Magic The Gathering. While they are incredibly powerful, in lore what is seen of them is but their manifestations into planes of existence, as they exist between the boundaries of dimensions and merely extend themselves into nearby planes, much like how if a man puts their hand in a pond of fish, despite the fish seeing the hand as the complete entity, it is only a segment of a larger whole. * Domanic is heavily inspired by the video This Is My House by Jordan Underneath, which is one of zanzaKlaus' favorite videos. Many of Domanic's ability names are taken as direct quotes from the video. * Domanic was originally created as part of zanzaKlaus' first adoptathon and was taken by Moomin. However, zanzaKlaus was so attached to the character that he asked if Moomin ever intended on playing him, and asked if he could have the boy back when told no. * zanzaKlaus enjoys playing Domanic primarily for how his kit and mannerisms allow him to spew as much fucked up shit as his brain comes up with in gameplay. * A small segment of Domanic's true form was seen during Episode 60, where one hand reached out and grabbed at another abomination before pulling them both deep into the House. * Domanic is amongst DBA's strongest beings, however due to his general lackadaisical attitude and true emotional detachment from the events of the story he rarely if ever showcases many impressive feats. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters